Après Cuba
by MagnErik
Summary: Et si ... Erik était resté aux côtés de Charles après les événements de Cuba ? Que se serait-il passé ?


« Je te veux à mes côtés. »  
Cette phrase retentit dans l'esprit de Charles Xavier. Il regarde son ami-amant avec son air si désolé de lui avoir planté cette balle dans son dos.  
Mais le télépathe a refusé l'offre du maître du magnétisme. Il le regarde, s'éloigner loin de lui mais surtout loin de son cœur.  
« _Erik, j'ai besoin de toi … Je ne supporterais pas ma paraplégie sans toi à mes côtés … Qu'est-ce qui est plus important .. ? L'homme que tu aimes ? Ou une cause sans fin ?_ »  
L'allemand le regarde, hésitant.  
« Erik ? » demande alors Azazel.  
« Je regrettes mais … Je viens de réfléchir … »  
« … Tu abandonnes l'idée de la Confrérie .. ? »  
Erik acquiesce et revient près de Charles. Ce dernier sourit faiblement en le voyant revenir.  
« Tu … » commence Charles.  
Erik ne le laisse pas finir. Il l'embrasse tendrement sous les yeux surpris de leurs condisciples. Azazel emmène ceux voulant faire partie de la Confrérie.  
« Je t'aime Charles. »  
Charles sourit, sa main dans la nuque de l'allemand. Ils se regardent, souriants, heureux.  
« Aujourd'hui, je réalise que je connais enfin l'amour, grâce à toi. Ce sentiment à la fois si complexe et si simple, cet état de béatitude ressenti en ta présence, ce _feeling _qui fait presque disparaître tout ce qui nous entoure tant l'énergie qui nous relie est puissante et fusionnelle, je la vis chaque jour depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés. Le jour de notre rencontre a marqué le début de ma nouvelle vie. Tu as été parachuté dans mon univers à un moment inattendu. Tu as atterri dans mon fleuve tranquille et as fait chavirer tout mon être. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi, « le bon ». Tes yeux perçants, sincères, vrais, m'ont laissé entrevoir quelqu'un doté d'une assurance et d'une authenticité percutantes. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis presque noyé dans le bleu de tes yeux. »  
Charles sent les larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux. L'allemand lui confesse enfin tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui.  
« Erik je … »  
« Chut ne dis rien … »  
Erik l'embrasse de nouveau tendrement. Hank et les autres sourient. Puis l'allemand porte doucement son amant dans ses bras.  
« Je te ramène au manoir, mon ange. » dit-il.  
Charles se tient à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber et ils décollent en direction du manoir.

Une fois arrivés, Erik dépose son précieux télépathe dans le lit avant de venir s'allonger à ses côtés.  
« Tu es si beau Erik … »  
« Merci, mon cœur. »  
Charles regarde son amant, son homme, le contemplant, l'admirant.  
« Erik, je sais que maintenant je suis l'homme le plus chanceux au monde … »  
« Ah bon pourquoi ça ? »  
« Parce que je t'aie toi … »  
Erik sourit et vient se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Charles sourit, soupirant d'aise content de se sentir possédé et aimé. L'allemand pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du télépathe et lui arrache un baiser tendre et doux. Ce dernier y répond en entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux trop bien coiffés de Erik. Ils gémissent tous les deux, se perdant dans ce baiser. Plus rien ne compte à leurs yeux : juste eux deux unis par le sentiment le plus sincère qui soit.  
Erik enlève lentement les vêtements de Charles avant d'enlever les siens. En entendant son amant gémir d'anticipation, il affiche un sourire satisfait.  
« Charlie ? »  
« Hum .. ? »  
« Je vais te faire vivre une nuit d'exception. »  
« Erik, fais-toi plaisir … »  
« Ah bah non, cela doit te faire plaisir aussi … »  
Charles sourit à travers son brouillard de plaisir et réclame un baiser. Erik lui accorde, sa main caressant lentement le torse de Charles.  
« Erik … Erik … »  
« Oui mon ange ? »  
« Vas-y … »  
Erik contemple son homme avec admiration et envie.  
« Mais, Charles, tu es … »  
« Je sais … Mais pas toi … Et rappelles-toi … je suis télépathe … »  
Erik sourit puis se met en position. Il pénètre lentement Charles en gémissant légèrement.  
« Bordel … »  
Charles sourit puis se connecte aux sensations de Erik. Il gémit à son tour.  
« Erik … »  
Erik continue, appuyé sur ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de Charles.  
« Charles … » gémit-il.  
« Oui Erik … Comme ça oui … »  
Charles manque de crier mais Erik l'étouffe en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ils transpirent tous les deux, les deux corps tremblants de désir.  
« Charles … »  
« Vas-y, mon amour … »  
Erik donne encore quelques coups puis finit par jouir en grognant avant de se laisser tomber sur Charles. Ce dernier reprend rapidement sa respiration et caresse son dos doucement.  
« Erik … J'ai adoré … »  
« Et moi donc … »  
Charles rit doucement mais il se fait couper par un baiser de l'allemand. Ils finissent par s'endormir, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, heureux.


End file.
